Misaki Tokura/Data
Deck First Season She first uses a basic Oracle Think Tank Deck but soon uses the Tsukuyomi series her parents left her. Her deck then becomes focused on riding into Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi, while using cards that benefit from soul charging like CEO Amaterasu and Evil-eye Princess, Euryale, during the nationals. With her incredible memory, she is able to out-think her opponent. Second Season During the VF Circuit, she had to change some of her cards due to not being able to handle the opponent's Limit Break. After her visit to the vacation island, she rebuilt her Deck into a soul-less Oracle Think Tank Deck with Scarlet Witch, CoCo as her ace, along with using other cards like Little Witch, LuLu, Emerald Witch, LaLa and Sky Witch, NaNa that benefit from a soul-less stack and gaining heavy card advantage from LuLu and CoCo while adjusting the quality with LaLa. After her and her teammates' victory against Ultra-Rare, Misaki rebuilt her Deck once more with the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu she obtained from the shop as her new ace using her skill to freely get any card in her deck on hit. She uses cards like Dark Cat and Maiden of Libra to increase her handsize to benefit CEO Amaterasu and to defend against the next attack. She also uses Battle Deity, Susanoo and Battle Maiden, Sayorihime to increase her attacking power as well as White Hare of Inaba to skip the crossride and get Goddess of the Sun to full power faster. Third Season Misaki changed her deck to the Genesis clan which focus on soulcharging to great soul blasting. She uses the ride chain of Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis, and with Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime as her backup to finish opponents off by retiring rearguards. During the High School VF tournament she changed to using Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna as her ace to check more than two times for a possible double trigger along with using Chamomile and Melissa who can be called from the drop zone when used by a soul blast. In order to challenge against the Reverse, she changed her deck once more to the Regalia Crossbreak Ride. With Angelica's Break Ride, Misaki can draw two cards which can then be used with Minerva's Limit Break where she can stand back up. Along with that come skills that help build the soul necessary for both skills, especially cards that go into the soul after guarding. Fourth Season In episode 173, Misaki is revealed to have change her deck to revolve around the Regalia series some time between her loss against Kai and this episode. With CEO Yggdrasil's legion skill, she is able to pressure her opponent's hand with her vanguard having an extra critical while preventing the use of perfect guards and quintet wall against her vanguard, limiting their defenses. She also added support that both builds up the soul for her vanguard's skill as well as add more power to her vanguard, like Freya and Pray Angel, for more pressure. G Season 1 In G Season 1, it was shown that Misaki had a Tsukuyomi Oracle Think Tank deck and Regalia Genesis deck when she offered to play against Shin. G Season 2 In G Season 2, Misaki uses a Magus deck. Unlike the manga, this deck is focused on declaring the top card of the deck and gain powerful abilities. Her ace is One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus; with its ability not only can Misaki constantly check the top of her deck in order to make full use of the Magus' abilities, but also to plan her next move. This was shown by how after Misaki got a trigger in the middle of a drive check, she used Globe's skill to see what the next card in the check would be to determine which units she would give the trigger effects to. In the G Quest's Ultimate Stage she uses a Tsukuyomi deck against Tokoha that uses some of her old cards while including some new ones. She mentioned that she has a G Guardian. G Season 3 During Stride Gate, to help Shion train against Shinonome she builds an exact replica of the latter's Genesis deck. Manga G Manga Chants *The beautiful goddess shining radiantly! I ride CEO Amaterasu! *Your shine will fortune everything! Give me victory! I ride CEO Amaterasu! *Gentle light illuminates the darkness... your smile will envelop the world... I ride Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi! *Gentle light breaking the darkness! Your smile brings hope to the entire world! I ride Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi! *Deep red battle maiden, blow away the dark clouds! I ride Scarlet Witch, CoCo! *Battle maiden of the red order! Blow these guys away! I ride Scarlet Witch, CoCo! *Valkyrie of the scarlet order! Lead me to victory! I ride Scarlet Witch, CoCo! *No shadow can exist before your noble rays! I ride Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu! *Salvation comes in the form of light so bright that it eradicates the shadows! I ride Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu! *The heat of silent souls like stars... ...and deep, intense emotions like the sea... ...are for eternity! I ride Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime! *Surpass the limits and open up a new world! Limit Break! Soul Blast! Take the tune of unchanging life, and vanish beyond a time longer than infinity! Everlasting Vanish! *Pure battle maiden, cut through the darkness with your moonlit bow! I ride Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis! *Your blue rays control the tide and shine a light on life, Blue Moon Rising! *Even when besieged by a storm of despair, if you grab the rudder of fate, you'll find the sea route that leads to victory! Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna! I break ride on top of Oracle Queen, Himiko! *Goddess who appears in response to the call of the regalia of wisdom! Use your sword of intelligence and foresight to cut through the tangled skein of fate! Break Ride! Omniscience Regalia, Minerva! *Warrior imbued with the power of a god, all bow down before that noble power! I ride Regalia of the Cosmos, CEO Yggdrasil! *Liberating the Generation Zone! Spin your hopes and dreams, to create a new future! Generation Stride! *Waxing and waning student of the night, decipher the future for me! Generation Stride! Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi! *Gentle light engulfed in darkness, guide me to the future! Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi...attack! *Time's running out, time to start spinning a new tale for yourself. Lord of Guidance, Wakahirume attacks! Battles Category:Character Data